


Pancitas y Secretos

by Lady_Cray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cray/pseuds/Lady_Cray
Summary: Fleur sabe que es hora de contarle a Bill las buenas noticias, pero le preocupa que no acepte el anuncio.





	Pancitas y Secretos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!
> 
> esta es la traducción en Español de "Baby-Bump Secrets" originalmente de Lezonne en ffn. Busquenla!

Pasando sus dedos sobre su estómago nuevamente, Fleur se mordió el labio nerviosamente. No estaba segura de cómo es que iría a reaccionar, solo que estaba un poco aprensiva. No habían estado planeando esto, simplemente... sucedió.

Bill había estado trabajando horas extrañas últimamente, y eso significaba que no estaba en casa por la mañana. No tenía que como perdía los contenidos de su estómago cada mañana, o cómo estaba comiendo combinaciones extrañas de comida. Él no tenía que ver nada de eso.

Pero los cambios estaban ahí, y ella sabía lo que estaba sucediendo antes de ir a ver a un Sanadora. Ella sabía mucho antes que eso.

Los botones de su suéter bígaro favorito ya no querían cerrarse. Ella estaba desarrollando una pancita, una que había escondido bajo una camisa hasta que fue totalmente positiva, incluso si la evidencia estaba justo en frente de ella. Fleur quería estar completamente positiva.

Esperar era como esperar a que llegara la muerte, un gran estorbo de nervios. Solo quería dejar salir la verdad, y constantemente se encontró tirando de la cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello. Estaba tarde esta noche.

Cuando Bill llegó a casa, permitió que la negación se deslizara sobre ella como el agua sobre una roca. Ya no podía contener la verdad, no podía guardarlo. Así que dejó que las palabras se le cayeran justo después de que él entrara por la puerta, compartiendo un profundo beso con su esposo.

"Bill ... estoy embarazada".

Ella esperó con la respiración contenida. Con suerte, él sería feliz.

Fleur simplemente no entendía lo feliz que realmente sería.


End file.
